Meet Kay
by MiniRoonie
Summary: The Shinigami King knows all: past, present, future. What could have been, what should have been, what would be. And sometimes, just for entertainment, he'll take a string of someones fate... and completely alter it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is going to be AU for both the InuYasha world and Death Note world. Some things will not have happened and that will affect other things. So look out for those things because I'm not going to make it terribly obvious. **

**On another note, enjoy. **

* * *

_"This world is a rotten mess" - Light Yagami_

* * *

"Wake the hell up Kagome!"

Groaning and turning onto her stomach, she buried her head under her pillow in a bad, half-asleep attempt at blocking out the stupid half demon that refused to leave her alone. She expected to hear the usual hissy fit that followed her ignoring tactics but instead she was ordered- his voice dark, low and serious- to get up and get out of the room.

Something cold settled in her stomach and Kagome opened her muzzy eyes and stared at Inuyasha's gravely serious yellow eyes.

"Get up. Go find your mom." She hesitated for a second but, for once, she decided not to argue with him. She had known Inuyasha for a long time and he had never acted like this. It must be serious.

As quietly as she could, she pushed herself out of her pink twisted sheets and hurried out of the room. The trees outside her room rustled and Kagome briefly thought of how she was glad that she had closed her window that night, it seemed cold and her nightgown would do little to protect her. She sprinted to the room down the hall.

Inuyasha took a few long seconds before following after her.

She opened the door and peeked in. Her mother and father were sleeping, her father snoring softly. Kagome had never really had nightmares before and had never asked to sleep in their bed with them, so waking them in the middle of the night was a weird experience for her.

Would they be angry? They had never really been angry with her before.

Inuyasha urged her to go in and close and lock the door behind her. Kagome did it but as soon as she pushed the little button on the door handle, locking the door, Kagome heard a small thump from another room. Her room? She looked up at Inuyasha, eyes wide as saucers and terrified into silence.

"There's someone in the house." His ears were flicking around wildly but his eyes remained steadily on hers. "Wake yer mom and dad and tell them. He's a cop right. He's got a gun, he can protect you guys."

Kagome almost stayed frozen to her spot in front of the door but a creek somewhere closer spurred her into action.

It was dark but Kagome maneuvered around easily and approached her father's side of the bed. She put a small hand on his arm and shook him awake. His bleary blue eyes opened slowly, barely focusing on her. "Daddy? Daddy, there's someone in the house!" She whispered.

In an instant he was awake, muttering quiet curses and waking his wife.

He pushed the sheets off himself and crept quickly and quietly to the door, pushing his ear against it to hear. Kagome's mother pushed herself up into a sitting position but otherwise stayed quiet on the bed. They all heard the sound of something crashing to the floor and muttered curse.

The blue eyes of her father narrowed in quiet anger and he returned to his side of the bed, reaching under the bed to bring out a gun.

Kagome's mother was now up and searching around, muttering to herself about a cell phone. Kagome knew the search was pointless, she'd seen the phone on the kitchen counter when she had needed a quick drink of water earlier that night. She stayed quiet and listened to her father.

"Satomi- Satomi listen! I want you to stay here and protect Kagome-"

Her mother stopped her search to give him a panicked and slightly incredulous look.

"Don't give me that look right now Satomi!" He whispered to her as he loaded the cartridge into the gun. He finished and quietly walked back to the door. Another thud.

Kagome briefly wondered if this person was even trying to be stealthy.

Her parents shared a meaningful look but wasted no words as her father silently opened the door and stepped out. Armed and ready to defend his family.

Her mother rushed to the door and closed it gently. She went to Kagome who had been silent the entire time and held her in her arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother but her mind was focused on listening, her ears straining to hear anything. Just some small sound to hear if her father was okay. She wished she had Inuyasha's ears, of which were still swirling around hearing every sound.

For awhile, there was only silence.

And then Inuyasha jerked, both ears pointed straight at the door.

A gun shot, wild crashes, yells, thumps, some grunting and another gun shot. Kagome felt tears land on her face and she looked up at her mother who was staring at the door with fear, tears running down unnoticed. When the silence returned, she looked back down at Kagome and tried to smile.

Her mother pushed her ruffled bangs away and kissed Kagome's forehead for a three seconds. "Kagome sweetie..." She took a long breathe and wiped away the tears with her palms. Kagome's heart was beating faster then it ever had before and her mind was screaming – no, no, _no_, please **no**!

"I want you to hide under the bed and stay there." She gripped Kagome's shoulders and stared into Kagome's eyes with more grim determination than Kagome thought was right for her mother's sweet, always smiling, face. "Hide there and don't make a single sound, okay?"

_No, not okay!_

She nodded her head.

Her mother smiled, a genuine one. Sad, though it was.

She waiting for Kagome to crawl under the bed before moving toward the door where the silence had shattered by the sound of someone ruffling through drawers.

Kagome thought it sounded an awful lot like the utensil are knives in there, she couldn't help but think as her mother closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha sat down beside the bed in his cross-legged way, hands tucked into his sleeves and eyes steady on the door.

"They're going to die... aren't they?"

He said nothing.

Her eyes started to tear up until her attention was forced to the door, her head snapping up as the heart wrenching sound of her mothers shriek went out and one gun shot went off.

The silence that followed slowly killed her and tears leaked out and fell silently to the floor. Inuyasha still stayed quiet at her side.

She knew, she instinctively knew that they were dead. Her companions ears had lain flat the moment the yell went dead -

Dead... what a horrible adjective.

Kagome waited for her turn. Waited for the person who had killed her parents to open the door, look under the bed, smile malevolently, and pull her out from under the bed. She imagined it would be a painful and torturous way to go and yet, she accepted it as fact.

She was going to die.

Why did she feel so numb?

Inuyasha could do nothing to help her either. He was a ghost. Or maybe her imaginary friend that she had invented. She had never figured it out but she was sure he was a ghost. No imaginary friend could make others feel cold when they passed through him. Or maybe they could? Horror movies made it seem like only ghosts did that and Inuyasha wasn't about to give her any information on what he was.

So no, her own personal ghost could not help her.

As Kagome curled into herself, she thought that maybe this was it, this was the reason Inuyasha had suddenly appeared in her life. Maybe he had known her family would die and he was going to be their guide to the next world? If he was a ghost, that is.

It took Kagome a minute to realize that no killer had come in yet and it took her a whole three minutes more to finally crawl out from under the bed. She looked at the digital clock on her parents nightstand. It read 12:09 am in flashing red numbers.

If Kagome's memory was right, and it usually was, her mother had left the room at 11:53.

Why was she still alive?

She should be dead.

"Inuyasha..."

His gold eyes opened- when had they closed?- and refused to look at her.

"Am I going to live?"

He looked at her.

"I don't want to li-"

"I hear the police sirens."

Police sirens? A few seconds later she heard them too, getting louder. Thinking about it, that many gun shots going off in a known officers home must have had a neighbor calling the cops quickly. Kagome crawled back under the bed to wait but stole one last look at the clock. 12:10 am.

Ten minutes.

She had turned four ten minutes ago.

"Happy Birthday to me..." she softly said to herself.

Inuyasha flinched.


	2. Lawyers and Police Officers

**A/N: Just so everyone knows this, Kagome was 15 years old in the year 1997. So she was born 1982. In the cannon verse anyway...**

**ANYWAY!**

**Enjoy! Review at your own leisure and all that jazz. **

* * *

_The bells are very loud today – L_

* * *

Hidetoshi Masunaga was an elderly man of sixty-nine years. He had been a lawyer for forty-two of those years and in all that time, Hidetoshi had brought more criminals to justice than was normal of a man who had no interest in the fame and wealth he gained, he took no pride from any of it. He was a firm believer in justice and the law and he was always merely doing his job. He did allow himself a good pat on the back whenever justice was rightfully served however.

Throughout his career as a lawyer, Hidetoshi had hardly done many jobs outside of the court rooms but he did have a few clients that he was responsible for.

Most of them were high and rising business owners that needed a lawyer to look over any and all documents for crooked deals and loopholes. He did his best not to get himself too involved in these types of jobs as they usually ended rather badly for one of the players involved. He did, however, take a particular liking to winning in these deals and making his clients come out on top.

Besides these clients, he had only three clients in all of his forty-two years that came to him to discuss their wills. Two out of the three were wealthy elderly folk that were easy to contact and to get their work filled out.

The last had been the Higurashi's.

Ichiro and Satomi Higurashi were nice people, ordinary and with a nice stable income that gave them a cozy home in one of the nicer neighborhoods. Hidetoshi had only taken them as clients because he had needed something quick and easy to work on while in the middle of a big court case involving a man who had attempted to murder his neighbor. It would have been a clean cut case if the wife wasn't trying her best to avoid letting it out that she had been having an affair. If he could just get her to let out her dirty laundry, the case would be over. Easier said than done.

So in his need for a break, he called them in and had no problems in drawing them up a will. They were simply setting their money aside for Ichiro's father in the case that they both died. Ichiro was a good son who wanted to ensure that his father had no problems in caring for the Higurashi Shrine and Mrs. Higurashi was an only child who's parents had long since passed. That had been done in 1981.

When Mrs. Higurashi fell pregnant in the following month, the two redirected most of the money to be saved for the child. Having a son of his own, he knew that they would eventually want to add more to their will and with that in mind, he called them in again months later when his court case was over.

He was merely curious if they knew where they wanted the child to be sent in the case that they died: a friend or a relative? Either which way, in the end, it didn't matter.

Mrs. Higurashi had miscarried.

It had given him a pang of sadness, his own wife and second child having died during childbirth, and thinking that they had given up on children, he let them get on with their lives and filed their will away, waiting for them to come to him to change the paperwork. This had been in the year 1982.

Fourteen years passed, it was 1996 and he had all but forgotten about the married couple who had had a stroke of bad luck.

Hidetoshi had retired at the age of seventy-eight and that was why, now, at the age of eighty-four, he was entirely surprised to receive a phone call from the police, saying they needed the will of Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. He had been so confused, trying to recall such clients from long ago, that he almost missed that they were now dead and had left behind a child.

It was then that he remembered them and called his son to drive him down to the station.

He dressed slowly, thinking of the happy couple and how they had wanted a family more than anything. How could they have died? And a child... why had they never come to fix their will? Maybe they had heard of his retirement and decided to not bother him?

No, if that were the case then the police would have talked to another lawyer about their will.

The perhaps, it simply could have been that they were busy. He recalled now that Ichiro was a police officer and with him working and Mrs. Higurashi being a new mother, they would have been overwhelmed and fixing their will might have just slipped their minds in all the excitement.

He shook his head and entered his old office. He took a ring of keys that hooked near the door and walked toward his filing cabinets. Retired he may be, but he still held many important files. It was easy enough to find the Higurashi file and just as he remembered it, there was only a mention of money stowed away. In hindsight, perhaps it was good they never changed the will. A lot of money had surely saved up and the child would be well taken care of when they reached proper age. However, there was still no mention of where the child should go in a case like this. In fact, looking over the paperwork, there was also no mention of a trustee for the money until the child turned fifteen.

He had an unsure feeling and could only mumble out a prayer as he grabbed his coat and waited for his son's car out in the front of his small home.

* * *

Kagome rolled a small pink marble back and forth on the desk the police officers had brought her to this morning. They had told her that someone was going to come and tell her where she would be living now. Inuyasha told her that they must be talking about a lawyer who had her parents will.

Knowing she didn't understand, he explained everything about lawyers and will's and what could happen to her. Thankfully she was a very bright girl and she picked all of it up immediately. She knew she had a grandfather out there somewhere but she had never really met the old man. Her father and mother had always been extremely busy and they could hardly afford to waste the time the trip would take to visit him. Still, Kagome knew of him and she was sure that she would be going to him.

She wondered if the old mas nice or grouchy like Inuyasha...

Her blue eyes searched around the room and there in the corner, Inuyasha sat and guarded the room. He had become very quiet and tense since the murder of her parents. When she had been taken to a woman's shelter on the night of her parents death, Inuyasha had growled and barked at everyone, wanting no one to get close to her or touch her. No one heard him but her of course and his anger had her scared of everyone. When someone had tried to touch her shoulder to comfort her, she had screamed and cried for her mom and dad. It was kind of embarrassing now that she thought of it.

Still, when he finally noticed what his mood was doing to her, he stopped. He hadn't really spoken much since then either.

"Here you go..." A cup of steaming something was placed in front of her and Kagome lifted her head off the desk, her fingers curling around the small marble. The woman in front of her had black straight hair and nice dark eyes.

_She has a pretty smile._ She thought slowly.

The woman pushed the cup a little closer to her. Kagome, her marble (given to her by one of the smaller kids at the shelter) still in her grip, took hold of the cup with both her hands and took a small sip.

"Chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate." The nice woman confirmed as she grabbed her own chair and rolled it next to Kagome, plopping herself down in it. "My mom always made me some when something bad happened.."

Kagome looked into the swirling chocolate mix and remembered that _her_ mother always sat down with her and talked when Kagome was upset. She nodded her head slowly in thanks and took another sip of the interesting drink. She wasn't sure she liked it but it was okay for now.

The lady tilted her head a bit, staring at Kagome, not with pity but with something Kagome was sure was curiosity, awe or sympathy. She wasn't sure.

"I'm surprised you aren't crying?" The woman stated but it was more a question.

Kagome put the cup down on the desk and rolled the marble around between her palms.

"I cried a lot when I didn't hear them anymore and when the police first found me. Plus, the boy who gave me this marble says I cry in my sleep..." She looked up at the lady she assumed was a cop. After all, there was a gun strapped to her ankle and they were kinda in the middle of a police station. "What's your name?"

The woman looked abashed that she had forgotten something so simple and quickly went about fixing that.

"My name is Naomi. Naomi Misora."

"That's a pretty name."

She smiled again. "Thank you. And you are..?"

"You know my name."

"But its polite to ask."

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Ms. Misora smiled again and placed her cup next to Kagome's. Inuyasha's ears were pointed strictly in their direction but he remained seated in his corner.

"There's not much here but until the lawyer arrives, would you like something to eat?"

For the first time that day, Kagome thought about food. She wasn't very hungry.

Inuyasha glared at her from across the room, knowing she had skipped breakfast at the shelter.

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Misora."

Kagome took the older woman's hand and allowed her to guide her to a small kitchenette area in one of the smaller back rooms.

"Just call me Naomi."

"It's not polite." She mockingly said back.

"...cheeky kid."

Kagome smiled a little.

Inuyasha scoffed, walking a bit back from the two.

Kagome sat in of the chairs and watched as Naomi opened one of the few cabinets and took out a ramen packet.

"I hope you don't mind noodles?"

Kagome shook her head and played with her marble. Inuyasha ghosted past the closed door and took a spot in the corner of the room once again.

As Naomi poured some water into the packet and chucked it into the microwave to warm up, she couldn't help but feel like Kagome was taking all of this remarkably well. In her few years at working in this shabby police station, she had unfortunately had to find other child survivors of other crimes and usually kids bawled for hours, sniveling with snot running down there face and otherwise causing a ruckus and wondering where their parents were.

Kagome Higurashi was quiet.

Other than the one day Naomi had heard about. Rumor went around that Kagome had panicked and screamed and attempted to run away from the social workers. Now though, it seemed the young girl was perfectly aware of her situation and was doing her best at remaining calm.

Naomi had to admit, she was a little impressed. She was sure that even she would have broken down and cried several times if her parents had died at that age. Even now, she wasn't too sure that she could handle her parents death as well as the young Higurashi survivor.

Tough girl, she was.

The microwave beeped and she grabbed it warily and brought it to the table. Kagome pocketed her marble and thanked her again before taking the offered plastic fork and nibbling on her food. Naomi wasn't sure how Kagome used to eat but she was sure that the little girl couldn't have been eating like a rabbit her whole life, so maybe she was showing signs of depression? Just not obvious ones.

Kagome was only half done with her noodles before another officer peeked into the room and called Kagome back to the front.

The lawyer was here.

Naomi stayed in the chair, watching Kagome walk away, the marble twirling between the girls small fingers.

She was getting really tired of being in this shabby police station, being called onto scene after scene and having to arrive too late to do anything. Getting cases like these made Naomi only more sure of her choice to leave Japan and work in the FBI.

Maybe there she could finally do something.

Help someone.

No more child cases.

Children were the only thing that could make Naomi Misora hesitate.

Her only weakness in her otherwise steal, cold armor.

She stood and cleaned away the noodles.


End file.
